


Never Party with the Operations Department, For Their Love of Booze Will Always Create Trouble

by Girl_Back_There



Series: That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Gay Steve Rogers, Holiday Party Shananagians, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, I Miss Agents of SHIELD, Ignore The Timeline For The Series And Movies, M/M, No One Is Hydra, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky Bingo 2020, That Timeline Does Not Exist Here, Which Is Why They Are Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/pseuds/Girl_Back_There
Summary: In the days after the S.H.I.E.L.D. Holiday Party, Engineer Bucky Barnes tries to put together the details from that night:1. He knows he drank. A lot.2. Lance Hunter is a dick for feeding Bucky those last few shots of God knows what that booze was.3. Bucky is pretty sure he made out with a guy in the supply closet.4. He is also pretty sure that guy might have been Steve Rogers.5. You know, Captain America.6. Bucky may never drink again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940272
Comments: 23
Kudos: 299
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this sucker was supposed to be done before the end of December, but life and all that good stuff. And this was also supposed to be a fun one-shot of Bucky trying to figure out if he drunkenly made out with Captain America at a Holiday Party. Then it morphed into this. Ah well. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter covers the Holiday Square of my Stucky Bingo 2020 Card!

Bucky Barnes woke up Sunday morning with a killer hangover, swollen lips, and a beard burn on his neck. But no memory of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Holiday Party the night before. Bucky remembers attending the party. And had a good time. A really good time if the marks on his neck are anything to go by. But the details are super hazy.

The phone on his bedside table vibrates loudly, demanding attention. Bucky knows he has lots of unread text messages judging by the number of times he heard the loud brrrrrr noise through the haze. Friends wanting to check on him, making sure Bucky wasn’t dying of alcohol poisoning. Or sending him videos of his shenanigans from last night. Either way, Bucky needs to check his phone to figure out the fallout he needs to recover from.

But first, coffee, food, and shower. In that order.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Bucky is greeted with the miracle smells of coffee and breakfast burritos. 

“God bless you, Alphonso Mackenzie,” the hungover engineer greets his roommate and best friend occupying the kitchen. “You are a savior.” 

“I figured since Hunter and you were going pretty hard on shots of tequila, you were going to need this,” the man everyone usually calls Mack holds up a paper bag where the delicious smells of breakfast are coming from.

Bucky contemplates marrying Mack. The 6’4” built like a brick shithouse man was the sweetest person anyone has ever met. Fiercely loyal and protective of his friends. Who wouldn’t want that to be their husband? 

The fact that his roommate is super straight and in a committed relationship are only minor details to the famished and dying Bucky. He relays his thoughts on he and Mack getting married and it earns him a chuckle. It is not the first time Bucky has proposed to his roommate in a hungover state.

"I doubt Elena would be happy if I married you instead of her," Mack reminds his friend. 

Bucky just shrugs and takes a big gulp of his coffee Mack had also fixed for him. "Yeah, you are definitely better off with her than me. I would make a terrible husband."

For the hundredth time, Bucky wondered why he parties with the Operations guys? He should have known better and stuck with the other Engineers. Especially after the fiasco that will not be named at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Fourth of July/Happy Birthday Captain America Party.

But the Operations Department always has the good booze the other half of Bucky’s mind argues with the more rational side. Unlike those wine obsessed nerds in his Engineering department. Bucky knows he is an engineer and a nerd, but that doesn’t mean he has to party like one.

Still, maybe he is getting too old for this shit and needs to start embracing the love of wine before his hard-drinking ways get his ass fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. Or at least, no longer invited to the agency’s parties. And that would be a shame. 

At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in New York City, the senior agents go all out for celebrations. And since it is the main office of Director Fury, it is the only base that invites The Avengers to its get-togethers. Where else would Bucky get to leer at the beauty that is the team of superheroes in an up-close and personal way? 

Seriously, that was a gorgeous group of people. It makes Bucky happy he is pansexual and is not limited in which of the superhero team he can fantasize about before pulling some rando into the nearest supply closet to make out with.

This year’s Holiday party was a boon for Avengers leering. Steve Rogers, Captain Please-God-Fuck-Me-Sideways America, attended the party wearing a three-piece suit. Royal blue with a crisp, white, button-down shirt underneath. Those baby blue eyes of his shone like beacons of Truth, Justice, and the American Way. Those eyes made Bucky want to pledge his allegiance. 

He also wanted to send the good Captain’s tailor a fruit basket. That ensemble fit the golden-skinned Adonis like a second skin. His biteable round ass on full display for the masses to appreciate. Even the beard Steve Rogers had been sporting lately was made even hotter by the suit. The rest of the team looked drop-dead gorgeous, as always. But the shield-wielding hero outshone them all. 

That suit made Bucky thirsty as hell. And he is pretty sure he ended up drinking his body weight in Tequila in hopes of curing the dehydration he suffered.

“How bad was I last night?” Bucky asks before downing down more of his coffee. “My phone has a lot of messages waiting for me to comb through.”

“Not as bad as THAT party,” not even Mack will talk about the incident over the summer and Bucky is grateful, “but you were in rare form.”

Bucky can only answer with a groan. He hopes he doesn’t need to do too much groveling on Monday. But he may very well kill Lance Hunter when he sees him next for feeding him all those shots.

“You definitely disappeared with someone in a supply closet after the fourth shot you and Hunter did. Were in there for quite some time. I don’t remember seeing you leave.”

“Did you get a name or a face, cause I don’t remember a whole lot?” Bucky is not so sure he wants an answer. The last time he drunkenly dragged some random into a secluded spot to make out, he unintentionally ended up with a girlfriend for three weeks. That breakup was super awkward.

“Nope. Maybe Skye or Ward can help you with that one. They didn’t keep up with you and Hunter once the shots started flowing.”

“That’s cause they are lightweights.”

“Or just have a few more brain cells than the two of you.”

“Shhhhh… I’m eating,” Bucky warns as he unwraps the burrito with reverence. He doesn’t want to think of tequila or brain cells anymore. It will only make his stomach turn. And that would be a waste of a great breakfast burrito.

Mack just chuckles and digs into this own meal.

Another cup of coffee and a shower later, Bucky was ready to tackle his phone. As he figured, it was mostly friends making sure he got home okay. Hunter has left Bucky at work to sleep things off before. On one memorable occasion, Bucky woke up in a back room of his favorite dive bar. He and Hunter got into an argument over _Lord of the Rings_ (again), and Hunter left before either of them had realized he had Bucky’s house keys. Why he had Bucky's house keys, neither one could say.

Scrolling through the various messages from friends and co-workers, memories of the night before start to penetrate through. While most people don’t seem to know who it was Bucky dragged into the closet this time, Skye’s message mentions seeing Bucky with a man in a ‘really nice suit. Far nicer than anyone who works in the Engineering or Science Departments’. 

Jemma thinks it may be someone from Operations. ‘Only they would be vain enough to buy super nice, blue suits,’ her text says.

A panicky feeling starts to build in the back of Bucky’s mind as a picture of his partner in the supply closet starts to form. Flashes of a royal blue suit underneath his hands. The feel of a soft beard against his collarbone. Piercing blue eyes looking at him with lustful intensity before claiming Bucky's mouth with his own.

Bucky shakes his head. There is no way it was who he thinks it was in the closet with him. That is his wild fantasy poking into his memories. But then more flashes from that night start to invade through the hangover addled brain.

A deep voice whispering Bucky’s name, calling him a “sweet boy.” Bucky palming the other man’s dick through his well-tailored suit pants. A groan of appreciation from both men. Bucky on his knees trying to undo the button of the fitted pants. Large hands grabbing his and moving them away. That same deep voice turning him down as politely as possible.

It starts to slowly dawn on Bucky that it was not a fantasy. The man he dragged into the supply closet, the man he got down on his knees for but was turned down, was Steve Rogers. Captain America. God’s Righteous Man.

“Oh. Fuck.”

Bucky buries his head in his pillow and screams in horror. The noise has Mack knocking on his open door to check in on his friend.

“Everything okay?” 

“I just figured out who I made out with,” Bucky doesn’t even lift his head from his pillow. Just turns his head enough to get the words out.

“That bad, huh?”

“I am in so much trouble,” Bucky groans as he buries his head back fully into his pillow, again.

Being the great friend that he is, Mack leaves Bucky to his pity party without further questioning and heads back to the living room.

Bucky is pretty sure Captain America is not gay or bi. He would have made it a point to know that about the super hot superhero. There is a chance he could be in the closet Bucky thinks. And then laughs at the dumb pun. Steve Rogers was in the closet making out with a man while in the closet.

Either way, Bucky is freaking the hell out. He made out with a National Icon at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Holiday Party! He felt up the leader of the Avengers. And the big man liked it. A willing participant. 

Captain America happily and willingly went into a supply closet with Bucky knowing they were going to make out!

Then the other half of those memories, how that session in the closet played, make themselves more known. Offering to give Steve Rogers a blowjob. And getting turned down for said blowie. Then the extreme shame and humiliation that propelled Bucky out of the closet and back to Hunter for more tequila shots to nurse his fragile ego.

“Oh. Fuck.”

Bucky decides he is going to spend the rest of the day under the covers and wishing for death.

But death never comes for the engineer, just regular ol’ Monday.

Although they are not the most fun people to party with, Bucky does love where he works and the people he works with. His section of the Engineering department reverse engineer devices found during S.H.I.E.L.D. ops. Sometimes he even gets to play with the devices found during Avengers’ missions. When Agent Coulson manages to pry it out of Tony Stark’s hands. 

Bucky’s co-workers are also giant nerds who are quite competitive. There is always a contest to see who can recreate a technology and improve on it first. And Bucky is usually first and best. It makes work far from dull.

Bucky usually looks forward to starting the workweek. There is usually some kind of challenge waiting for him from the weekend. But not this Monday. No, this is the first Monday A.P., or After the Party.

The majority of his co-workers thankfully don’t put the man Bucky dragged into the closet and Steve Rogers together as the same person. Bucky is a little upset he can’t brag about it, but the burning humiliation of being rejected by the supersoldier has him a little grateful he has to keep his mouth shut. And Steve possibly being closeted and all definitely makes bragging about making out with him a moot point. 

Judging from their text messages, there are only a few at S.H.I.E.L.D. who suspect Bucky and the Star-Spangled Man hooked up during the party. And of course, those people would be Lance Hunter, Jasper Sitwell, and Grant Ward. 

Bucky is not too worried about Ward knowing. The Specialist on Coulson’s B-Team (his non-Avengers’ S.H.I.E.L.D. Team) is not one for gossip. Too busy trying to look cool while getting his ass kicked by Agent May when they spar. And making heart eyes at Skye while not realizing she is making them right back at him.

But Hunter and Sitwell are two of the biggest gossip queens this side of the Mississippi. Bucky’s only saving grace in this situation is they are also not sure if they can get away with spreading rumors that Captain America made out with a dude during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Holiday Party and not suffer consequences. 

"Hey Bucky! You not wearing that one button-down with the stars and stripes?" Sitwell calls out to him in the break room first thing that morning.

"Yeah, mate. We know how much you love the stars and stripes." Hunter adds. "Love doing the patriot- I mean your patriotic duty and all."

That doesn’t mean those two assholes aren’t giving Bucky the mickey over it.

Bucky spends the morning fending off comments from Sitwell and Hunter. Both don’t name the man all three of them know Bucky made out with, but they do throw many cryptic comments at him in front of Bucky’s co-workers. 

While the three of them grab lunch, at Hunter’s insistence, the two friends try their best to get Bucky to confess that it was Steve Rogers. Then try to pump the engineer for details.

Before they could get too far, Bucky’s phone trills at him. His department head, Wills, is calling him.

“This is Barnes,” he answers, happy to stave off the harassment of his friends for as long as he could.

“I need you back in the office ASAP,” Wills barks, “there is a situation involving the transmitter box you analyzed last week. We need your expertise here.”

“On my way,” Bucky answers just before his supervisor can hang up. “Sorry, boys. Playtime is over. Time to make the donuts.”

“Don’t think you are clear of this,” Sitwell calls out as Bucky walks away. He just gives the man a one-finger salute.

When Wills said “we”, Bucky assumed he meant others in the engineering department and maybe someone from Operations needing to discuss the workings of the transmitter. It was not a good thing for Bucky to assume. 

Walking into his lab, Bucky realized the “we” his supervisor was referring to was The Avengers. 

All of them. 

Including Steve Rogers.

In his lab.

Waiting to talk to him.

"Oh Fu-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Party with the Operations Department, For Their Love of Booze Will Always Create Trouble  
> Creator: Girl_Back_There  
> Card number: 063  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655121/chapters/70243509  
> Square filled: A2 Holiday  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Crack  
> Summary: The day after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Holiday Party, Analyst Bucky Barnes tries to put together the details from that night:  
> 1\. He knows he drank. A lot.  
> 2\. Lance Hunter is a dick for feeding Bucky those last few shots of tequila.  
> 3\. Bucky knows he made out with a guy in the supply closet.  
> 4\. He's pretty sure that guy might have been Steve Rogers.  
> 5\. You know, Captain America.  
> 6\. Bucky may never drink again.  
> Word count: 2433


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to all who read the first chapter. The comments were so lovely.
> 
> This chapter covered the Stucky Bingo Teamwork square. Hope you enjoy!

Steve Rogers. 

Captain America.

The man Bucky dragged into a closet during the S.H.I.E.L.D. Holiday party is in his lab.

Inspecting his nerdy knick-knacks he has all over his space.

“Oh fu-uh,” Bucky gives a small laugh as he catches the curse, not wanting to look completely unprofessional. The Holiday Party already gave him that appearance. “Hello,” he manages to finish lamely.

Even though the lab is filled with people, Bucky can only concentrate on Steve Rogers and those piercing blue eyes.

“You were able to break this down and trace back the signal to its origins,” Tony Stark doesn’t ask so much as states while waiving the AIM built black box confiscated during an op.

“Yes sir,” Bucky answers without looking at Stark. He can’t quite get his gaze to leave Steve, who is staring back with a blank look. It frustrates Bucky since he can’t get a read on him. Does Rogers recognize him as the guy from the closet? Will he even acknowledge Bucky?

“In less than an hour,” Stark continues on incredulously, interrupting Bucky’s thoughts.

The tone of Stark’s voice has Bucky finally tearing his eyes away from the Captain to the billionaire's face. Bucky does not like it when his abilities are called into question. 

“Yes,” Bucky answers curtly.

“Easy there Buckaroo,” the Stark’s tone shifts from incredulity to appeasement. “I’m impressed. Why aren’t you working for me?”

“Enough Mr. Stark,” Agent Phil Coulson steps in from whatever shadowy area of the lab he was hiding in. A trick he has perfected since coming back from the dead (if the rumors are to be believed). “I would appreciate it if you didn’t poach S.H.I.E.L.D. staff, thank you.” Stark shrugs at the suit.

“Mr. Barnes,” Coulson addresses Bucky, “earlier today one of these black boxes was located in Downtown Los Angeles. Since you were able to trace the origin of its signal in such a short period of time, we were hoping you could walk The Avengers through the same process since JARVIS is out of commission at the moment.” 

A few of the Avengers shuffle their feet and clear their throats at the mention of this Jarvis person. Bucky wonders what happened to him and if he should be concerned for himself.

“Sir, walk them through?”

“Yes. A terrorist cell with AIM ties is threatening to release toxic gas somewhere in LA. We located the box that is transmitting the signal of their threat.” Coulson presents a tablet with the images and location of the new black box to Bucky. He takes the tablet and stares at it to keep from looking back at the stoic Captain Rogers.

“Stark’s AI, JARVIS, was working on the signal, but we think AIM may have anticipated that and had a virus embedded in the signal,” Phil’s tone was grave. It made Bucky hope JARVIS was okay as if he was a person and not Artificial Intelligence.

“We think this box also will trigger the beacon to release the toxin,” Phil continues. “If you could trace the transmission’s origins and where the box is going to send the signal, we can neutralize the threat and get the toxin out of the populace area. You would be at a safe distance, on coms with the team. Walking Stark and Romanoff through the inner workings of the transmitter.”

“Y-yes sir,” Bucky stutters as he hands Coulson the tablet back. “I can do that, s-sir.”

“Good deal. Let’s get you in a flak jacket and fitted for coms.”

“I thought you said I was going to be in a safe zone?” The blood drains from Bucky’s face as he tries to keep the panic sound out of his voice. He is pretty sure he was unsuccessful.

“You will, but we want you protected just in case,” Phil explains in a calm tone that makes Bucky think of approaching a spooked dog.

Bucky has never been in the field before. He actively has avoided fieldwork. There is a high rate of getting shot in the field. And Bucky would like to avoid being shot. It is his main goal in life behind get laid on a regular basis. Hearing the “just in case” from Coulson doesn’t exactly put him at ease.

“I’ll be with you at all times making sure you are safe,” Rogers speaks up to Bucky. The supersoldier’s tenor is full of confidence in his abilities. His face still has the stoically blank look. He is utterly unreadable to Bucky. It doesn’t help the small thread of panic that is threatening to burst through.

The good Captain’s statement was meant to be reassuring Bucky is sure, but he can feel his heart rate spike to the extreme. Captain I-don’t-want-you-to-give-me-a-blowjob America is going to be watching Bucky’s back. 

Awesome.

It is not like the situation is going to be stressful enough for Bucky. Lives are in his hands. If he can’t trace the signal in time, a deadly chemical is going to be unleashed upon thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of unsuspecting citizens of Los Angeles. 

Swell.

Fighting the feelings of doubt and fear, Bucky follows Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson to the armory to get him set up with protective gear. He tries to refocus his mind on the task at hand, glancing through his notes on the transmitter box. And pointedly not staring at Roger’s perfectly round ass (okay he is definitely staring at his ass). The one Bucky got a hand full of on Saturday night. As well as other areas of Captain America’s anatomy.

The memory of getting a handful of the front of Steve’s trousers invades Bucky’s mind. There was way more than a handful in those beautifully tailored pants. And Bucky’s hands are not exactly small. Bucky shoves the memory away. This was not the time for that. Maybe later when he is back home and in bed with lots of lube will Bucky revisit that memory. That’s if he doesn’t get shot.

Arms loaded up with his newly issued tactical gear, Bucky accompanies the two men into a locker room to change. He nearly has a heart attack when he realizes the room is filled with half-dressed Avengers. A groan of pain and pleasure escapes Bucky’s throat. Luckily it was covered by Coulson’s explanation as to where Bucky can change. A slight quirk of the Captain’s mouth has Bucky thinking Rogers heard it.

The universe grants the engineer a small favor when Rogers goes to change in another area of the locker room away from his line of sight. There is no way Bucky would be able to handle watching the object of his fantasies strip down and squeeze himself into the way too tight uniform. The last thing he wants is to deal with an erection. He needs all the blood to be in his brain if he wants to do this right.

To distract himself from the alternating feelings of fear and lust, Bucky decides he needs to use the two-hour plane ride to re-watch some of the video notes he made of the box breakdown. It is not like he doesn’t remember everything he did with the first transmitter, he absolutely does. The box’s circuitry is tricky. There were several fail-safes that would have fooled lesser minds. But once Bucky saw the pattern of the transmission bounce, he was able to quickly create an algorithm to trace it to its source and block the signal from reaching its destination. 

No, Bucky is only thinking of not having to stare at Captain America for two hours with nothing to do but not talk about the Holiday Party.

And it is a looooooooong two-hour flight to the City of Angels. Bucky tried his best to be casual and not a living embodiment of a dumpster fire, but he couldn’t do it. Trying to not immediately seek out Rogers when he walked onto the jet, Bucky nearly sits in his lap. The superhero had just sat down in the seat Bucky was aiming for. Ten minutes of stammering apologies later, Bucky finally drops himself two seats down from the Captain and buries his head in his notes. 

If Bucky didn’t know better, he would have thought Steve was messing with him by sitting where he did. But Rogers’s face doesn’t lose it’s blank mask the entire time Bucky stammers and blushes his way through his embarrassment. He guesses the superhero doesn’t remember it was him in the closet that night. How else could Steve not react in some way?

The jet lands on top of a parking structure across from the Convention Center and Rogers starts barking out commands to the team. It was hot as hell watching. Bucky has to shake himself to get his mind back on task. 

“Stop being such a thirsty bitch and get your ass in gear, Barnes,” he quietly tells himself.

Romanoff and Stark get to the black box with Barton taking the high position to watch their backs. Banner stays behind on the jet to monitor police frequencies. With the all-clear from the team, Bucky prioritizes the lives of the innocent victims and gets to work on blocking the signal to the toxin release mechanism. 

This newer AIM black box is a little trickier than the one he had dealt with last week. Through Stark’s visor cam, Bucky can see the inner wiring is more elegant. There are far more fail-safes in place. It is easy to assume the toxin will be immediately released if they are tripped. 

While the box is more advanced this time, it is still no match for Bucky. With Stark and Romanoff's help in measuring the wiring frequencies, he can find the transmission pattern. The algorithm to block the beacon is written quickly and Bucky walks Iron Man and the Black Widow through the process easily. The algorithm also finds where the toxin signal was to be sent to and he relays the info to Agent Coulson who goes in with his S.H.I.E.L.D. Team.

With the threat to innocent citizens out of the way, Bucky sets to find where the terrorists are sending the signal from. He is in the zone solving the riddle of how the signal is bounced around. Clearly, it was more important for the terrorist group to hide where they are than it was for them to carry out their threat. But Bucky is on his game now. 

“There you are assholes,” he mutters to himself.

“You found them,” Steve says quietly in Bucky’s ear. Bucky about jumps out of his seat, not realizing the Captain was standing so close to him. 

Roger’s warm breath against the shell of his ear was enough to short circuit Bucky’s brain. For a moment he completely forgot what was going on, leaving Bucky to stutter and stammer like an idiot once again.

“Everything alright,” Natasha asks as she saunters back onto the jet. “Have we located the cell yet?”

“Y-y-yes,” Bucky tires to get himself back on task with a deep breath before answering again. “They are located in a warehouse at 12th and Maple.”

“Barton, Stark, back on the jet,” Rogers barks into his earpiece, “Barnes found the cell.” The Captain turns his gaze back to Bucky, his voice still full of authority, “we are taking you with us, but you are to remain in the jet and out of harm’s way. Do you understand?”

Bucky can only nod his response, not trusting that he will not start begging Captain America to order him around some more. He returns to his seat, buckles in, and props his laptop over his crotch, covering the tell-tell signs of his burgeoning erection. Bossy Captain America is hot as hell and Bucky’s mind begins to flood with all sorts of filthy images.

Steve ordering Bucky to get undressed. Telling him to get on his hands and knees. The good Captain taking what he wants knowing Bucky is all his to command.

“Are you okay?” Clint Barton’s voice infiltrates Bucky’s spiral. “You look all red and sweaty. You sick?”

“I - uh,” Bucky has to clear his throat to make the high pitch cracking sound leave his voice. “I’m okay, just a little nervous. My first time in the field.” Barton nods at Bucky’s explanation and continues to get the jet ready for takeoff.

During the short flight, Bucky tries to focus on the new improvements made to the black box the cell used and not on the 6-foot-something golden god standing nearby. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky sees Steve stealing quick glances at him. Bucky figures Steve is trying to figure out what in the hell is wrong with him. He is well aware he mutters to himself when he works. It tends to weird people out.

Barton lands the jet a few blocks from the warehouse and joins the team in the back as Steve lays out the plan to infiltrate and grab the terrorists. Bucky watches with rapt attention. As if he was also joining in the siege. It was a known thing that Captain America was a man who commanded attention, but seeing it in person was like nothing Bucky had experienced. No wonder this group of ragtag individuals followed him into danger. Bucky was ready to follow the man into battle and he has had no experience with guns or combat.

The plan goes off without a hitch. Soon the jet is packed with the culprits and their gear, on its way back to SHIELD. Coulson and his second team right behind them, the toxin contained and ready to be studied.

Thinking of Stark’s AI being hurt and how much it upset everyone, Bucky looks for the malicious code within the box’s signal. Maybe he could find a way to get JARVIS back online. Finding what could be the culprit, Bucky flags down the billionaire and the two get to work breaking down the lines of code.

“This is good,” Stark says as the jet touches down back at SHIELD. “JARVIS is okay now, he didn't get too hurt in the attack. Coulson and I felt it was best to not expose him further. But this bit of nasty code would have done some damage to standard AI. We definitely don’t need this out there.”

“Agreed,” Bucky says.

“Hey, if you ever get tired of SHIELD, I gotta nice job waiting at SI for you,” Tony claps Bucky on the shoulder as they disembark the jet.

“Thanks, but I’m happy right where I am,” Bucky answers. “There is no shortage of excitement in my department. Not that SI would be boring,” he tacks on quickly at Stark’s incredulous look. “Also, I like that I know I’m helping people with my work. Being the shield and all that.”

Tony shrugs and gives him a two-fingered salute before speeding up to join the others ahead of them.

“That’s good to know,” says a deep, smooth voice behind the engineer. Bucky turns to see Steve close behind him, his expression is one of admiration. 

It is the first time Steve has looked at him with anything other than a blank evenness. The realization of this has Bucky tripping over his own feet. And of course, Steve catches and steadies him like the hero that he is.

“Easy Buck,” Steve says, his hands still on Bucky’s arms. “Don’t want you to miss celebratory drinks by having to stay the night in the infirmary.”

“Y-you- you’re inviting me out?” Bucky stammers out.

“I thought we could go get a couple of beers, sure,” Steve says with a devilish smirk. “No tequila shots this time.”

Bucky groans and hangs his head. Steve definitely remembers who Bucky is. The supersoldier gives a quick low laugh at Bucky’s reaction.

“7th Street Pub at 8?” Steve asks and Bucky nods with enthusiasm.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. engineer is pretty sure he attended a debrief at some point during the rest of his day. And spent some time in his lab. Then made it home. But he really has no memory of these things. He can only replay the last moments of his time with Steve, asking him out to drinks with the Avengers, over and over in his head.

He doesn’t start to come out of the daze until it is getting close to time for him to start getting ready to go out. Then the panic sets in.

“What the hell do I wear to get drinks with Earth’s mightiest fucking heroes?” Bucky practically screams as Mack and Elena as they hang out on the couch watching TV. “Oh, god, I did not think this through.”

“Deep breath, Barnes,” Elena says to him in her low, Colombian-accented voice. “Let’s go look in your closet. I’m sure there is something presentable there. You guys are going to a casual place, no need to get all dressy.”

As much as Bucky adores Mack, he absolutely loves Elena Rodriguez. Like Mack, she had a very genial way about her that made her an easy person to spend time with. Her dry wit always catches Bucky off guard.

20 minutes and one minor breakdown later, Bucky is ready to meet the team of superheroes for a celebratory drink. Dressed in his nicest grey sweater and the black jeans that make his ass look good, Bucky thinks he might not look too shabby next to all the pretty people.

7th Street Pub is reasonably crowded for a Monday. Then Bucky remembers there is some kind of football game going on. Mack definitely grumbled something about Bucky making too much noise while he watches a game. Several bar patrons are crowded around a TV where sports were happening. Bucky really could care less.

Looking around for various Avengers, Bucky is surprised he only sees Steve at the bar, vaguely watching the game and nursing a beer.

“Hey! Hi! Hello!” Bucky practically shouts at the big man. Then tries his best to not facepalm at how much of a spaz he has become in the last 10 seconds.

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve replies with a smile and slight blush forming around his cheeks. “What are you drinking?”

“Whatever you are drinking is good,” Bucky wants a shot of something to soothe his nerves, but Steve did say to shots this time.

“The rest of the team running late,” Bucky asks looking around the bar, “or are they crowded around the TV cheering for…” Bucky looks at the TV to try and gauge what in the hell is going on, “the... blue team?” 

Steve laughs into his beer. "You don't know much about football do you?"

"No, not so much. I like soccer, but I get so busy at work, I don’t get to watch much.” Bucky looks around again. “So, where is the rest of the team?”

“Oh,” Steve looks a little lost, “I didn’t invite them,” he mumbles quietly.

Bucky is speechless. Did Captain America ask just Bucky out for drinks? 

A new thought occurs to him. Steve invited him out so they could talk about how inappropriate he was at the holiday party. Explain he is straight and got confused by Bucky’s aggressive tactics... or something.

Steve would be nice like that. Let someone down to their face and not do it in front of everyone else.

“That’s cool. I just realized you didn’t want to do this in front of them,” Bucky says as he readies himself for a humiliating talk.

“Do what in front of who?”

“You know… Give me the talk about how stupid I was at the party.” Bucky laughs, trying to sound light, but he can still hear the slight bitterness in there.

“No!” Steve practically shouts, catching the attention of a few patrons at the bar. “I mean, I do want to talk to you about the party, but not like that. I had fun. With you.”

“Wha?” Bucky squawks like a deranged parrot. 

Steve starts to blush again and rubs the back of his neck. Bucky gets caught up in how adorable Steve looks. At that moment he doesn’t look like the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan. He looks like a guy named Steve.

“I, uh, had fun with you. Kissing you was really nice. You are a very good kisser.”

“But you stopped me,” Bucky blurts out. “Wait! You think I’m a good kisser?”

A shy smile overtakes Steve’s face. “You were kind of drunk. Going any further would have been taking advantage of you. I’m not that kind of guy, Bucky. And yes, you are a very good kisser.” He finishes with a laugh.

“No, I guess you are not,” Bucky says after taking a long pull off his beer. “That kind of guy, I mean. I am sorry though. For throwing myself at you like that. You probably get that all the time.”

"Yes, but no," Steve answers with a grumbled sigh. "I mostly get people making weird assumptions about me and my sexuality or experiences. You'd be amazed as to how many people think I'm a virgin."

“First of all, your sexuality?” The hopeful sound in Bucky’s voice is full force.

“I’m gay,” Steve says with a laugh, “I thought that was obvious after the other night.”

“Well, it’s not like you are out. I needed to be sure here, Stevie.”

“I’m not out publicly, I’m not quite comfortable revealing that information just yet,” the supersoldier explains, “but the people who know me, my friends, know I’m gay.”

“Fair enough. I mean, it’s not an easy thing to admit when you come from a time where it was super dangerous to be openly gay. Hell, it’s not the easiest thing to admit even now.”

Steve’s answering smile is like watching the sunrise. It is so beautiful and bright, it almost takes Bucky’s breath away.

"Now second of all,” Bucky tries to maneuver back to his original thoughts. “People seriously think you’re a virgin?”

Steve chuckles sardonically and nods.

"Yup. It is funny to me people think casual sex is a new thing. Also, I was sickly before Erskine’s experiment, not dead."

Bucky had to laugh out loud at the comment. Having seen plenty of photos of Pre-Serum Steve Rogers to know his twink like figure would have garnered him lots of attention now. He shouldn't be surprised that it got him attention then too. Steve had a good laugh when Bucky says as much to him. 

"But getting back to you and me,” Steve continues and Bucky greens at the idea of him and Steve, “I like you and have ever since the party over the summer."

Bucky groans in horror. "Oh, god. Please don't bring it up. I'm still so mortified."

"Why, you were so cute and sweet."

"You thought I was cute when I was yelling at you about _Lord of the Rings_?"

"I didn’t think you were yelling. We were having a spirited debate,” Steve smiles at the charitable description of his and Bucky’s conversation. “It was so great that someone was finally talking to me about something other than what it is like to wake up in the future. I love Tolkien. I must have read _The Hobbit_ a hundred times while stuck in bed on my bad days. The first books I read once I woke up was the sequel trilogy. You were so passionate about Samwise being the true hero of the story, the way he carries Frodo through his quest. And then you ran off before I had a chance to get your name."

"I had sobered up enough to realize what I was doing and I kind of freaked out," Bucky laughs at his past self. He is known around the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs to be very passionate about all Tolkien’s books and have had many “spirited debates,” as Steve called them, about the lore.

"I spent months trying to find out who you were afterward. Hoping to find you at the Holiday party. And much to my delight, you dragged me into a supply closet. I thought this was my second chance.”

Bucky can only shake his head in disbelief. This golden God, this perfect man, liked him. Thought he was sweet. Wanted to know him! How was this real life? He may have said that last part out loud because Steve starts to laugh and look at him like he is the most precious person in the world.

The bar around them starts to become more crowded and loud as the game gets more exciting.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Steve asks. “My place isn’t too far from here.”

Bucky nods and Steve sets several bills down on the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Party with the Operations Department, For Their Love of Booze Will Always Create Trouble  
> Creator: Girl_Back_There  
> Card number: 063  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655121/chapters/70571589  
> Square filled: B4 Teamwork  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Crack  
> Summary: Even though the lab is filled with people, Bucky can only concentrate on Steve Rogers and those piercing blue eyes.  
> “You were able to break this down and trace back the signal to its origins,” Tony Stark doesn’t ask so much as states while waiving the AIM built black box confiscated during an op.  
> “Yes sir,” Bucky answers without looking at Stark. He can’t quite get his gaze to leave Steve, who is staring back with a blank look. It frustrates Bucky since he can’t get a read on him. Does Rogers recognize him as the guy from the closet? Will he even acknowledge Bucky?  
> Word count: 6577


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me on this one. I did put an eventual smut tag, right? Well, I guess we are at the eventually. 
> 
> Enjoy this overly long chapter!

The walk to Steve’s apartment in the Avengers Tower is a quiet one. Bucky can’t quite find the brainpower to try and carry on a conversation with the beautiful man walking beside him. He is still trying to deal with the fact that Steve is a Tolkien fan. It is so gloriously dorky of the superhero.

A pleasant, disembodied voice greets the two men as they enter the Tower elevator.

“Evening JARVIS,” Steve says back fondly.

“I thought JARVIS was hurt?” Bucky asks.

“I was, Mr. Barnes, but Mr. Stark was able to isolate my matrix so the part of me who runs his suit no longer interfaced with all the other areas under my charge,” the AI answered.

“Thank god,” Steve breathes, “I don’t know what we would do without you JARVIS.”

“It is always nice to hear I am appreciated, Captain Rogers,” JAVIS answers with something that sounds like fondness in his voice. Bucky didn’t even think AI could portray emotion like that. But it stands to reason, even artificial beings are charmed by Steve Rogers.

While Steve busies himself in the kitchen to find beer for the two of them, Bucky takes a look around. Steve’s place is neat with no real traces of any personal touch. Just a well-worn copy of _The Hobbit_ and a _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy box set. The books are too nice to be anything but a gift from someone. The apartment could almost be mistaken for one of those nice hotel suites. It makes Bucky sad that Steve isn’t at home in his own home.

“Bad news, I’m out of beer,” Steve rubs the back of his neck as he walks back into the living room. “I’m sorry, Clint must have come by and raided the place.”

“No, it’s okay. Got anything else? Wine, soda, water? I’m fine with whatever,” Bucky cringes at how desperate he sounds to have a reason to stay with Steve.

“All I got is water.”

Bucky nods. Steve goes back to the kitchen and grabs a couple of waters. 

“Out of curiosity, were you looking for me at the Holiday party?” Bucky starts after gulping down half the bottle Steve had handed him. “I just realized you approached me before I dragged you into the closet.”

“I was,” Steve confesses with a blush creeping up his neck and around his cheeks. Bucky wonders how far the color goes. “You ran away so fast at the party over the summer that I didn’t get a chance to ask your name. Luckily, Coulson knew who you were. I wanted to come and find you sooner, but between AIM and Hydra’s relentless bullshit over the fall, I didn’t have a chance," Steve looks into the distance for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Bucky notes the sag in his shoulders. As if Steve carries the weight of the world's trouble.

And then just like that, it's gone and Steve starts again. "Also, you were amazing today by the way. How fast you were able to track down the toxins and the AIM cell. Just, wow.”

Bucky preens at the string of compliments for his work today. He knows he is good at his job, but it is nice to hear it from Captain America. No, Steve. It is really nice to hear from Steve, Bucky chides himself.

“Thanks. I am awesome at what I do,” Bucky half kids. 

“I gotta admit, Buck,” Steve says as he closes in on Bucky’s space, “watching you work was hot.” Another step forward. “The way you were able to quickly do all those calculations. How you were able to find the virus that took down JARVIS. It’s sexy as hell.”

Steve is nearly pressed up against Bucky who feels frozen in place. Shocked by the closeness of this perfect specimen complimenting him. Telling him he is sexy. For being smart. Bucky thinks he may combust on the spot.

“Hgn,” is all Bucky can manage. The heat coming off of Steve’s body is short-circuiting Bucky’s brain.

Steve grabs the bottle of water out of Bucky’s trembling hands and sets it down on the coffee table beside them. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

Bucky's heart takes off at a running speed. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous, it’s not like he hasn’t made out with this man already. But this time it feels different. Bucky is sober and Steve has expressed an interest in him.

The minuscule gap between them is quickly closed when Steve cups Bucky’s face between his two massive hands. Steve’s kiss is filled with all sorts of dirty intentions. His lips were soft and fit perfectly against Bucky’s mouth. This kiss is far better than the ones Bucky can remember from the closet. He opens his mouth and Steve’s tongue immediately sweeps in for a taste. It has Bucky moaning into Steve’s mouth. The sound spurs the supersoldier on.

Bucky takes his chance to feel up the broad muscular chest in front of him. He has spent lots of time fantasizing about groping Steve’s pecks and is not about to pass up the opportunity to get a feel in now. The groans coming from the supersoldier when Bucky’s palms brush up against his nipples have him wanting more of that sound. Bucky makes another pass at them, applying more pressure with the heels of his palms. Steve answers with a soft nip at Bucky’s lower lip. 

The two men’s teeth and tongues clash as they furiously endeavor to taste one another. Devouring like starving men. The more Steve moans, the braver Bucky gets. This time, slipping his hands up Steve’s shirt. Wanting to feel the hard planes of Steve’s skin. Knowing how sensitive Steve’s nipples were to just rubbing, Bucky gives them a pinch. 

“Fuck,” Steve gasps as he drops Bucky’s face. His hands move down to cup Bucky’s ass to pull him up. The movement has Bucky’s cock sliding against Steve’s. Both men are rock hard and groan at the friction. Bucky instinctively wraps his ankles around Steve’s back and moves his hands to the back of the Captain’s neck. 

“Bed?” Steve breathes out. The question is rhetorical, Steve has already started walking to his bedroom.

Bucky, once again, can only nod before taking Steve’s mouth back with his. Desperate to taste the hero more.

Without so much as a warning, Steve drops Bucky on the bed. “What do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?” Steve asks as he climbs on the bed. Bucky repositions himself up further on against the headboard. “Do you want me to get you all nice and clean? Then use my tongue to get you all dirty again? Or do you want me to open you up with my fingers and fuck you until you can’t remember your own name?”

“Yes! All of it! Yes!” Bucky can only whisper, but it feels like he is shouting. Steve settles himself between Bucky’s legs and removes his blue henley in one swift motion. Bucky groans at the display of all the perfectly sculpted muscle in front of him.

“Or maybe I should take you up on your initial offer?” Steve says as he undoes his belt. “I gotta admit, I’ve been dying to see how your beautiful pink mouth would look around my cock. Do you want me to fuck your face, baby?”

“Yes, please. I want to taste you.”

Steve undoes his jeans and brings out his impossibly thick, uncut cock. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasps. Excited to choke on the massive dick in front of his face.

“Look at you, so excited for this,” Steve croons as he tugs at himself. Bucky groans at the motion. “Are you going to take my cock like a good boy? You going to swallow everything I give you?”

“Steve, honey,” Bucky finally finding his voice again, “I am the fucking champ at sucking dick.”

“I think I remember you saying something about that at the party,” Steve huffs a laugh. He straddles himself over Bucky’s upper chest. “Open up, Buck. Let’s see if you can put your money where your mouth is.”

Steve places Bucky’s hands on his thighs then takes Bucky’s face back in his hands. “Pinch my thighs if it becomes too much or you need a rest.” Bucky doesn’t even bother to answer. He knows he won’t be doing such a thing, feeling it is his patriotic duty to give the superhero everything he’s got.

Steve holds Bucky’s face steady as he gradually works his cock into the other man’s mouth, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Sliding his dick further down Bucky’s mouth with each pass until Bucky’s nose is buried in the thatch of dark blonde hair. Bucky relaxes around the massive cock gliding down his throat. Swallowing around the dick, eliciting a moan from the supersoldier.

With a snap of his hips, Steve beings to fuck Bucky’s mouth in earnest. Babbling filthy things about how good Bucky’s mouth feels. How beautiful his lips look stretched around him. What a good boy Bucky is taking all of him in. Steve’s low voice is like honey pouring into Bucky's ears.

True to his word, Bucky works to show the Avenger how really good he can be. He works his tongue on the underside of Steve’s cock. Swirling it when Steve pulls almost all the way out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve almost becomes incoherent when Bucky allows his teeth to gently scrape against the underside of his dick.

Bucky is floating from the pleasure and lack of oxygen. But it doesn’t matter. The stream of filthy compliments from Steve fills his ears and he thinks he could die from the pleasure of it all.

Too soon, Steve is warning Bucky he is close. He can feel Steve’s dick throbbing as he starts to come. Bucky tries to swallow as much as he can but begins to choke at the sheer amount that emits from Steve. Cum starts to fill and leak out of the sides of Bucky’s mouth.

Once his orgasm subsides, Steve pulls out of Bucky’s mouth with a groan and immediately starts to kiss the engineer. Lapping up his own emissions. Moaning at the mixture of his and Bucky’s taste in his mouth.

“Let’s get you in the shower, sweetheart,” Steve says after he is done. “I wanna get you all nice and clean. Inside and out for round two.”

The dazed Bucky feels himself pulled from the bed. He can only watch as Steve strips him of his clothes. Bucky is completely naked before he even realizes Steve is guiding him into the ensuite bathroom and his massive shower with three heads. Because of course, it would have three heads. As the shower starts, Bucky notices the water is already steaming. Random thought of jealousy at the immediate hot water Steve’s place has pierced the haze. His tiny shower at his Brooklyn apartment takes forever to get warm and goes cold after ten minutes.

“You first,” Steve says as he gently pushes Bucky towards the spray and interrupting his jealous thoughts over the water heater in Steve’s apartment. 

Bucky turns to walk in backward. Wanting to watch as Steve pulls his pants the rest of the way down and takes his boxer brief with them. Joining Bucky underneath the spay. Steve grabs the body wash behind Bucky and pours a generous amount into his hands. He begins to rub down Bucky, kneading his shoulders and chest.

“You are so beautiful. Your skin, these sweet little brown nipples,” Steve takes one between his massive fingers and gives it a pinch. 

Bucky groans at the sensual bite of pain. Steve gives the other one a pinch getting the same reaction. Bucky was already hard as a rock from seeing Steve’s O-face, but now the good Captain’s hands have made his cock start to ache. Desperate for Steve’s touch. Beads of precum form at the tip.

“But your sweet little ass,” Steve’s soapy hands move down Bucky’s chest and stomach before roaming around to his backside. “I’ve been fantasizing about spreading these cheeks and getting my tongue in there. I bet you taste sweet.” One of Steve’s soapy fingers massages into Bucky’s hole, cleaning him out. Getting him ready for Steve’s tongue as promised. “Listen to you. Panting over what I’m doing to you. Those sweet little begging noises you are making.”

Bucky doesn’t even realize he was making any noises. All he can seem to focus on is Steve, his filthy mouth, and his finger inside of him.

“More please,” is the only coherent thing Bucky can manage.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you,” Steve sucks a mark into Bucky’s neck then uses his tongue to soothe over the spot. “I’ve only just stated. Not stopping until I’ve taken you apart with my mouth, fingers, and cock.” 

“Ugh,” is all Bucky can say to that.

“Turn around, sweetheart. Brace your hands on the wall.”

Bucky does as he is told as the big man gets to his knees. He can feel Steve parting his cheeks. Bucky is too turned on to feel embarrassed and exposed. Steve doesn’t even hesitate. He plunges his tongue into Bucky, licking into his hole like a starving man. 

“Just as sweet as I thought,” Steve says after pulling back. “Just like peaches.”

Bucky presses back into Steve’s mouth, silently (or maybe not so much) begging for more. He is barely aware of the noises he is making bouncing off the tiled walls of the shower. The feel of Steve’s tongue unfurling into Bucky, hitting the sensitive nerves. Steve’s hand moves to Bucky’s front and strokes his cock. The sensations are too much for Bucky and he comes with only a few caresses. Yelling Steve’s name as his cum paints the wet tiles.

The superhero’s tongue is quickly replaced by two fingers, giving Bucky no time to recover. He feels used and he wants more. 

“I can’t wait to fuck this pretty hole. Split you in half with my cock. You are so tight, baby. I bet I will barely fit in there.”

“You will fit. I want you to fill me up, Stevie. I want you to ruin me,” Bucky notes how hoarse his voice sounds in his ears.

The growl that comes from Steve’s throat almost has Bucky full hard again. It is so visceral and possessive. And Bucky made that sound come from this very desirable man. It’s enough to make his already spent cock twitch in interest. 

Steve pulls his fingers from Bucky and shuts off the shower. Bucky preens over how he is being manhandled back to the bed. Steve, so excited, he doesn’t even bother to dry either one of them off.

The supersoldier digs in his nightstand for lube and condoms before climbing into the bed. Bucky marvels over how hard Steve is and once again worries about how the superhero will fit inside of him. Steve covers Bucky with his body and begins to kiss him again. Bucky can hear the snick of the lube cap and his body tenses with anticipation.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s mouth. “Don’t want you too tight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve’s lube covered finger messages into Bucky’s hole as the two men kiss again. Bucky’s hips begin to move involuntarily. Grinding himself against Steve’s dick. A second finger quickly joins the already loose hole. Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth when his fingers brush against his prostate. He can feel his cock start to fill again. Bucky is shocked at how fast his recovery time is. Like he is a young twenty-something again and knocking on the door of thirty.

A third finger is inserted as Steve’s mouth makes its way down Bucky’s neck. Biting into the flesh, leaving a mark. As he kisses down, Steve resumes his string of compliments of Bucky’s body. A fourth finger stretches Bucky so wide, he is sure he has been split in two. The pressure and pain meddled with the pleasure. Bucky no longer knows what is up or down. Just the feel of Steve moving inside him. 

Then the fingers are gone. Bucky cries out at the loss.

“Look at you. All strung out from just my fingers,” Bucky can hear the crinkling sound of a condom wrapper. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Bucky looks down to watch Steve roll the prophylactic down his massive cock. Then lube himself up some more. 

“You ready for me, baby,” Steve asks as he grabs and lifts Bucky’s hips. His grip is so tight, Bucky is sure there will be ten small bruises forming on his skin soon.

“Yes, please, fill me up.”

Both men groan as Steve pushes himself forward. The tip nudging in slowly past the tight ring of Bucky’s hole. Steve stops for just a moment causing Bucky to growl with impatience. He pushes his hips forward, trying to push Steve in further.

“Easy, sweetheart,” Steve breathes out. “I need a second. You’re so tight.” After a breath, Steve begins to push in once again, slowly. 

Bucky exhales as if Steve’s cock is pushing all the air out of him. The burn is there, but it only serves to make him more sensitive to the sensations of Steve filling him. Steve has to pull back slightly and push in a few times, adding more lube as he goes. 

When the supersoldier’s hips meet Bucky’s, there is another pause. The sound of heavy breathing is all that fills the apartment. As much as Bucky wants Steve to move, he needs the moment to adjust. Steve is right, he is almost too big to fit. 

But then Steve begins to move and a whole new set of sensations take over Bucky. Steve’s cock brushes past Bucky’s prostate as he moves out, eliciting a moan from the engineer.

“God. Steve. Fuck.”

Steve snaps his hips as he rails back in. Bucky screams in pain and pleasure. He is never felt so much during sex. He doesn’t know if he will ever have anything that will compare with this ever again. Steve’s massive, supersoldier cock has ruined him for good.

Filthy words from Steve fill the air. Bucky can’t get enough of the dirty talk from this man. There is something wonderfully depraved that everyone thinks Steve is so virtuous, but for Bucky, he is almost depraved. It makes Bucky feel high, along with the building orgasm.

Bucky comes again, completely untouched this time. There is little to come out with his orgasm. Steve has nearly milked him dry.

“So fucking beautiful. Almost there, sweetheart. I’m almost there. Oh, God!” Steve shouts as Bucky can feel Steve’s cock throb inside of him as he becomes rigid over him.

Before he can fully collapse on him, Steve catches himself and rolls his weight to the side of Bucky. His face buried in Bucky’s neck as he catches his breath. The semi-hard dick still buried inside Bucky.

Still riding his high, Bucky begins to stroke the back of the supersoldier with his fingertips. Kissing down his shoulder as he does, remembering how they sagged in exhaustion earlier. Wanting to take this moment to love on Steve for as long as he has it. The man on top of him hums in appreciation of the touches.

“So sweet,” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s neck. “You’re so fucking sweet.” He dots small kisses along Bucky’s neck before pulling back to look at him. “Stay with me tonight?”

“I would like that,” Bucky answers and gives Steve an almost chaste kiss on the lips. He is over the moon at getting to cuddle more with the big man. Giving him something Bucky is sure this man hasn't had in some time.

Steve pulls out of Bucky with a groan and goes to throw away the condom. Bucky starts to drift as he hears the sound of water running. A warm, wet towel is gently pressed against his stomach, cleaning up the small amount of cum. Bucky opens his eyes and watches as Steve cleans up the lube around Bucky’s thighs and between his cheeks. 

It warms him inside at the care the hero is taking with him. As if Bucky was precious to him already. He hums a thank you noise at Steve who answers with an adoring smile.

After the cleanup, Steve crawls back into bed with Bucky, pulling a soft blanket over the two of them. On his back, Steve opens his arm towards Bucky, an invitation to cuddle up in the shoulder nook. Bucky happily obliges, kissing Steve’s jaw when he settles into the spot.

“‘Night sweet Buck,” Steve murmurs into the engineer’s hair.

“‘Night Stevie.”

Bucky falls asleep with the happy feeling this is the first night of something between the two of them. Something he knows will be special and happy to hold on to.

“Welcome everyone to this year’s fourth of July party. Hot dogs, hamburgers, and grilled chicken sandwiches as well as many other foods are ready over in the dining tent. The dunk tank raffle is now closed. The winners, or losers depending on how you want to look at it, are on the board. Tickets for the dunk tank are also on sale. Have a great time everyone!”

The S.H.I.E.L.D. director of events steps down from the makeshift stage as the crowd begins to disperse around the grounds to get food and participate in various games. Bucky stands on his tiptoes looking for Hunter and Sitwell. 

Bucky may not party as hard as he once did with those two, but that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t get up to some fun. There will be a few tequila shots to be had throughout the day. But his days of drunkenly dragging randos off to makeout are long behind him. Bucky is a one-man kind of guy now. Of course, when that man is Steve Rogers, why would anyone need more?

“Mate!” Bucky hears Hunter shout off to his side. He turns to see his friend pull a flask from his pocket and wave it. Bucky nods at Hunter and gives him a one minute sign before turning to his boyfriend.

“I’ll meet you at the dunk tank in a few? I’m willing to bet you are high up on the ‘winners’ list,” Bucky teases.

“And what makes you think that?” Steve asks with a knowing grin.

“A few of us may have pooled our money together to put down on you,” Bucky answers before giving Steve a quick peck on the cheek. “Like I’m not going to make sure my hot as hell boyfriend isn’t going to get wet today,” he continues with a saccharine-sweet smile.

Steve’s answering grin is almost predatory as he shakes his head. “Not too many shots with Hunter,” Steve starts to say before changing his mind. “You know what, do lots of shots. It will throw off your aim.”

“Plus, I may just get drunk enough to drag this superhero I’ve had this massive crush on behind a tree for a makeout session.”

“I don’t know if Natasha would like that,” Steve says with a sweet look on his face.

Bucky just laughs and gives his boyfriend one more kiss.

The last few months with Steve haven’t been perfect, or even easy at times. Dating a superhero has its unique set of issues. But Bucky would trade them for anything. He has had the time of his life introducing Steve to more nerdy greatness such as Ursula Le Guin’s _Earthsea_ series as well as a wealth of TV shows and movies. Doing all he can to add life to Steve’s life, something the Captain had mentioned more than once not feeling he had until he met Bucky.

The two men still live in their separate apartments, Bucky in Brooklyn and Steve in the Tower, but Steve spends so much time with Bucky and Mack at their place, it practically feels as if he lives there. Steve, Mack, and Elena became fast friends warming Bucky’s heart. They happily watch football with Steve since Bucky is not a fan and gets easily bored during games. Every so often, Clint and Phil join them.

But Bucky has been having that nagging feeling of wanting more. Hence, the shots with Hunter. Bucky is trying to find the courage to ask Steve if he wants to find a place together. Elena constantly assures him that Steve would absolutely say yes. Bucky is fairly sure too. He thinks Steve has been dropping hints, but it is still a nerve-wracking thing to ask.

Some time, a couple of shots, and several deep breaths later, Bucky makes his way to the dunk tank. Just as predicted, Steve is at the top of the list of those who will have to sit in the dunk tank hot seat. Bucky has to laugh at how much money was raised for the Maria Stark Foundation to make sure the crowd was going to be treated to a wet Captain America. 

“Told ya, pal,” Bucky says as he finds Steve, “you were going to be at the top.”

“Well, at least it is going to a good charity,” Steve says in a laugh. “Please don’t tell me you guys contributed that much?”

“Nope. There must have been a few groups who pooled their money together.”

“Well, they can’t dunk me if they can’t find me,” Steve says with a wicked grin before grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him away from the party grounds.

“Wait! Where are we going?” Bucky asks laughing, scrambling to keep up.

“You are drunk and dragging me off to makeout. Remember?” Steve gives Bucky an innocent look as if he is actually the one being hauled around like a rag doll.

“Oh, am I?”

“Yup,” Steve pops the ‘p’ at the end as he gently pushes Bucky up against a tree. The supersoldier claims his boyfriend’s mouth like it had been denied from him for so long.

“Steve wait,” Bucky says as he turns his head slightly. “I want to ask you something first.”

“Sure, Buck.”

“So, I’ve been looking around Brooklyn,” Bucky starts in a rush, not wanting to lose his nerve, “and I’ve found this amazing place. Lots of built-ins for books and whatnot. A massive kitchen. And it is right down the road from where I live now.”

“Off of Grand, near that one art gallery I like?” Steve cuts in.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I’ve been looking at that place for us too,” the supersoldier says with a shrug like this is a totally normal conversation.

“You… you’ve been looking at places for us?” Bucky’s voice is high and filled with incredulity. He can’t believe Steve has been thinking about this too.

Steve answers with a long and dirty kiss. One that has Bucky forgetting his name and that they are out in public. He is nearly ready to start climbing Steve like a tree before he pulls back.

“We have an appointment set on Monday to take a look,” Steve blurts out quickly as he takes a big step back. “Oh, hey! I think they are calling me to the dunk tank. Shall we go?”

“You are such a little shit, you know that?” Bucky laughs. “You know what? Just for that, I’m topping tonight for your birthday sex.”

“Yeah, but you know I like it when you top,” Steve calls over his shoulder as he walks back to the party.

Bucky can only shake his head. He is so in love with this superhero, he can hardly believe it. But he is looking forward to that walkthrough on Monday. And the moving in together. The start of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Never Party with the Operations Department, For Their Love of Booze Will Always Create Trouble  
> Creator: Girl_Back_There  
> Card number: 063  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655121/chapters/70965126  
> Square filled: C1 Muscles  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Crack  
> Summary: “I gotta admit, Buck,” Steve says as he closes in on Bucky’s space, “watching you work was hot.” Another step forward. “The way you were able to quickly do all those calculations. How you were able to find the virus that took down JARVIS. It’s sexy as hell.”  
> Steve is nearly pressed up against Bucky who feels frozen in place. Shocked by the closeness of this perfect specimen complimenting him. Telling him he is sexy. For being smart. Bucky thinks he may combust on the spot.  
> “Hgn,” is all Bucky can manage. The heat coming off of Steve’s body is short-circuiting Bucky’s brain.  
> Steve grabs the bottle of water out of Bucky’s trembling hands and sets it down on the coffee table beside them.  
> “I’m going to kiss you now.”  
> Word count: 11215

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
